


Jason Crouse Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [5]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Holidays, Making Out, Nudity, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spanking, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Jason Crouse/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 11





	1. Imagine Jason Crouse teaching you how to kiss.

“Never?” Jason wonders curiously.

You shake your head, blushing fiercely. It’s embarrassing. Someone your age should definitely know how to kiss already, right?

He bites his lower lip thoughtfully, standing in front of you and smoothing a loose strand of hair over your ear. “And you want to… practice. Before your… date. Tomorrow.”

His voice is tight. It’s odd. You’ve known each other for almost a year, and he’s always been comfortable around you. Why not now?

You’re tempted to take the request back. Maybe he’s stalling because he doesn’t want to kiss you, even if it doesn’t mean anything.

Then he cups your face in his hands and kisses you abruptly.

He moves his mouth slowly, like he’s savoring the way you taste. He hums deep in his throat as he nips at your lower lip, then the upper.

You squeak when he lifts you onto the counter. He nudges your knees apart as he sets you down. You begin running your fingers through his soft hair.

It occurs to you that you’re not learning how to kiss so much as being kissed. But as Jason presses closer and kisses harder, you can’t bring yourself to care.

You gasp when your tongues touch. The sound seems to drag him back to reality. He pulls away, removing his glasses and running his hand over his beard.

For a moment, you think he’s going to apologize.

But when he opens his mouth, his ragged whisper is a desperate request instead. “Don’t go on your date tomorrow.”

You blink at him dumbly. “What, Jason?”

“Go out with me instead. I’ve liked you for the longest time, and now I’ve kissed you, and I…” He sighs. “I don’t want you kissing anyone else.”

Your heart is beating so fast you think it’s going to jump right out of your chest. “But you’re leaving soon,” you point out. “Aren’t you, Jason?”

He shakes his head briefly. “Not without you.”

You know that means a lot coming from him. As nervous as it makes you, it also gives you the courage to tell the truth.

“There was never a date, Jason,” you admit quietly. “I just wanted you to kiss me. I thought that if we kissed, you might...”

He’s smiling now. He chuckles. “Realize that I was head over heels for you?”

You nod as he steps back over to you. “Learned enough yet?” he teases.

His fingers graze your neck gently, making your skin prickle. You shake your head. “I think I could use a few more lessons.”

“Okay.”

Then he’s kissing you again.

You have a feeling you’re going to learn a lot more than just how to kiss tonight.


	2. Imagine Jason Crouse convincing you to be done working for the day.

Jason watches you patiently, leaning back comfortably in his chair, his ankle crossed over his knee. When you glance up, you notice that the temple of his glasses is in his mouth.

Your heartbeat quickens and your breath catches in your throat. He only does that when he wants to get your attention. It always works. 

“It’s past five, isn’t it?” you ask quietly.

He nods. “Work day is over. And I believe I promised you a relaxing evening in.” He raises his eyebrows, his deep hazel eyes full of promises. “Come here,” he softly requests. You stop shuffling the papers in your hands, setting them aside and walking around your desk, leaning against the edge of it as you stand in front of him. “Sit,” he orders gently, putting his glasses back on. 

You slip up onto the smooth surface as Jason reaches forward and slides his hand around your calf. Goosebumps appear on your skin as he removes your shoe with his other hand, his long, agile fingers skimming teasingly over the sole of your foot. He lifts your leg up to his shoulder, stretching it out, brushing his lips over your toes as he starts to massage the tension out of your muscles. You smile at him and he smiles back, biting his lower lip as you let out a breathy moan. 

He presses another kiss to your foot, his voice deep and husky as he says, “You. Me. A hot bubble bath. A bottle of red wine. And some really good sex.” You giggle and blush as he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “What do you think?” 

“Clock me out, boss,” you reply, standing up so you can put your arms around his neck and sink down into his lap. His breathing gets heavy as you stroke his messy dark hair, tipping his head back so you can kiss him. He makes a sound low in his throat and you pull him against you more firmly, his hands kneading your back as his hips rock up against yours. 

Your mouths part for a moment so he can answer. “I officially relieve you of duty,” he murmurs, and then his hand is cupping the back of your neck and he’s kissing you again. 

You melt into him, letting him erase all of the fear, worry, and sadness that has plagued your day.


	3. Imagine having an argument with Jason Crouse that leads to screaming and regrettable things being said.

“I told you when we started dating that I don’t like spending more than a year in one place! I can’t be stuck! It’s time for me to go, and I’m asking you to come with me because I love you! Why are you fighting me?!” 

“Because someone has to be the adult in this relationship, Jason! Someone has to be responsible! And clearly you’re not going to be the one to do it, so I will! I can’t go anywhere!” 

“Why not?! You hate your job! You hate your apartment! You told me that you hate everything in your life except for me, so let’s start over!” 

“It’s too late!” 

“No, it’s not! It’s never too late! What could possibly make it too late?!” 

“I have cancer, Jason!” you scream. 

That takes the wind out of his sails. He stands there in silence, processing what you just told him as you sit down heavily on the couch. 

“You can get treatment,” he finally says, his voice thick with impending tears. 

“It’s inflammatory breast cancer. Metastatic. It’s in my brain and my lungs and my bones. It’s everywhere, Jason. All the treatment will do is make me miserable until I die.”

Your voice is soft and resigned, but it’s obvious that you’re afraid. Jason kneels in front of you, reaching up and touching your face as the tears start to fall down his cheeks. “You’re not going to die.” 

“Yes, I am,” you answer quietly. 

He takes his glasses off and wipes his eyes angrily. You can see the wheels in his head turning. He’s not a man who gives up. But this is one problem he can’t solve. 

“I didn’t want to tell you,” you whisper. “I thought if I said I didn’t want to go, you’d just leave. I don’t want you to have to watch me die. So just go, Jason. Just go and forget about me. Go to the next place and find someone else who can give you what you want. All I can do is break your heart.” 

He shakes his head gently. “You are what I want. I’m staying until it’s over.” 

Six months later, it is.


	4. Imagine Jason Crouse threatening to punish you for interrupting him while he’s on the phone.

Jason is on the phone when you walk in the door. He was clearly napping until a few minutes ago; he’s only wearing a rumpled t-shirt and boxers, and his hair is more unruly than usual. His back is to you, so you quietly slip off your shoes and pad across the floor to him. 

You wrap one arm around his chest, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down and kissing the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. You don’t have to see his face to know that he’s biting his lip and suppressing a groan as he attempts to finish his conversation. 

When you start sucking hard enough to leave a mark on his skin, he finally breaks. “Could you hold on for one second?” he asks his caller, and then he spins, putting his hand around your head and pressing it against his chest. “You,” he murmurs into your ear, “are very, very bad, and I am going to punish you when I get off this phone.”

You smile at him giddily, winking as you turn and walk toward the bedroom. You shed your clothes along the way, getting on the bed and propping your chin up in your hand as you lie down on your stomach, making sure you’re facing the door so you’ll be able to see when Jason’s coming. 

When he finally appears, his phone is nowhere in sight. He smirks as he bends down at the doorway and picks up your underwear, twirling them around his finger. He flicks them at you like a rubber band; you laugh loudly. He discards his t-shirt, kneeling down in front of you and grasping your chin in one hand while reaching out to give your bare ass a light spank with the other. You yelp playfully and he shakes his head, leaning forward to press his lips against yours. 

“You,” he admonishes, “like being a distraction.” 

“I have no idea what you mean,” you reply innocently.

He chuckles and begins to kiss you, his mouth warm and wet. He spanks you again, a little harder this time, and you gasp. He swallows the sound, his tongue tangling with yours. 

When he breaks the kiss, you scoot into the center of the bed, turning over onto your back. He joins you, his long body curling around yours. You gaze up at him and smile. “There was talk of punishment,” you remind him lightly. 

“Oh, believe me…” Jason teases, slipping his hand over the curve of your hip and leaning down to claim your mouth again. “I am just getting started.”


	5. Imagine having to work on Christmas and Jason Crouse showing up to surprise you and brighten your day.

You finish wrapping yet another gift for a customer, stretching and rubbing the back of your neck before preparing to start another. Before you can, though, Tammy taps you on the shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take your break?” she suggests. “That smoking hot man of yours is here.” 

You look in the direction she’s pointing and see Jason leaning against the wall with coffee and a bag from your favorite bakery. He pushes his glasses up onto his nose and grins at you. 

All of the women you work with get a little dreamy-eyed when Jason comes in to see you. You have to admit that it’s flattering. You wave at him and clock out to go to lunch. 

Jason takes you to his truck so you can have some privacy. Once inside, you snuggle against him happily. “It sucks in there,” you sigh, making him laugh. 

“I know, baby.” He waves the bag at you. “Hopefully this will make your day better.” 

You eagerly take the bag from him and open it, expecting to see several of your favorite pastries. Instead, you see a tiny black velvet box. 

You look up at Jason in surprise. “What’s this?” you wonder breathlessly. 

He smiles, plucking the box out of the bag and opening it so you can see the beautiful ring inside. “I never thought anyone would make me want to settle down,” he admits. “But you do.” He kisses your temple and wraps his arm around your shoulders. “Marry me, baby?” 

You never thought Jason would ask you this question, but it’s all you’ve ever wanted. So you slide your hands into his beard and pull his face down to yours for a passionate kiss. “Yes,” you murmur. 

Jason takes the ring out of the box and puts it on your finger, making sure your lips never part. 

When they finally do, he reaches into the backseat for another bakery bag and hands it to you. It’s filled with your favorite pastries. 

“Aw,” you coo, kissing his nose. “Thank you.” 

“Well, I’m not a monster,” he teases. “I wouldn’t promise you food and not deliver.” 

“I love you, Jason Crouse.” You stare up at him adoringly as you take a bite out of the world’s biggest cinnamon bun. 

“I love you too, baby,” he replies, leaning down and taking his own bite, getting frosting all over his beard.

You both giggle. “Best Christmas ever,” you say contentedly. 

“Definitely.”


	6. Imagine taking Jason Crouse to the Hayden Planetarium in New York City.

Jason laughs as you pull him excitedly down the street. “Where are we going?” he asks. 

“You’ll see!” you tell him.

You walk a few more paces, then turn the corner. “The American Museum of Natural History?” Jason wonders, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Aren’t they closed this late?” 

You fish two pieces of paper out of your bag. “Not when you have tickets for the Frontiers Lecture!” you announce.

You’ve been keeping this a secret for weeks and you can’t wait to see how he’s going to react. 

Jason looks at the tickets, then back up at you. “How long have you had these? I tried to get some about a week ago and they were sold out.” 

“I’ve had them ever since the lecture was scheduled,” you admit. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

Jason’s smile could light up a city block. “This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” he says a little shyly. 

“Well, I’m glad, because I love you,” you confess. 

You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him softly. He wraps his arms around you and returns the kiss. When you lean back, he’s blushing. “I love you too.” 

You’ve never been happier. You twine your fingers through his. “Come on,” you urge. “Let’s go see some stars.”


	7. Imagine celebrating Jason Crouse’s birthday even though he’s not particularly excited to.

“Happy birthday!” you sing happily, proudly setting down a cupcake with a single candle stuck in it. 

Jason raises his eyebrow at you over his glasses. “I told you I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday,” he says grumpily. 

You shrug. “This isn’t a celebration. It’s a cupcake. And one candle. You’d know if we were in the middle of a celebration.” 

He doesn’t seem amused. 

“Come on, Crouse!” You nudge him playfully. “52 and still smoking hot is something that deserves a little commemoration, don’t you think?” 

“One year closer to dying,” he protests. But he blows out his candle, then plucks it from the treat and sets it aside. “Oh well. If I’m dying, let me eat cake.” 

You kiss his cheek as he takes a bite. “You’re not dying,” you point out, trying not to let the thought upset you. 

“Let me eat cake anyway.”

Jason winks at you and you grin as he gives you a piece off of the end of his fork. “Did you make a wish?” you wonder slyly. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you if I did,” Jason observes, watching curiously as you slip out of your chair and underneath the table. “What are you doing?” 

You stick your head in his lap so you can stare up at him for a moment. “You said no presents, so I’m improvising.” 

You start to unbuckle his belt and he leans back. “Maybe there’s something to this whole birthday thing,” he mumbles. 

You giggle as you tug at his clothes, determined to make sure that he has the best birthday ever, even if he’s not that excited about it.


	8. Imagine dressing up as an obscure character for Halloween and Jason Crouse recognizing your costume.

You shift uncertainly as the man stares at you from across the room. He hasn't stopped looking at you since he got here. He's not in costume, which is a bit odd for a Halloween party. Maybe he's just here to be creepy. 

Finally, he glances down at his phone. But after he taps out a quick text, he bites his lip and approaches you with a smile.

You lean back reflexively. He notices and stops. “I've been staring, haven't I?” he observes. “I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing your costume. It's completely awesome. I love _Repo!_ ” 

You blink. That's why he's been staring at you? He recognizes your costume? You've spent most of the party so far explaining your costume to people. It's been a little disheartening, considering how much work you put into the outfit. 

You made the dress and hairband yourself so that they would match Blind Mag's exactly. It took hours to tease your hair into her dark waves, and to get the intricate make-up just right. 

“You like it?” you ask shyly, no longer as wary. 

He nods. “It's perfect. I knew who you were right away.” He stops talking and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'm sure I'm bothering you. I just like weird movies and, well, I don't get many chances to talk to people about them.” 

“You're not bothering me,” you assure him quickly. “You were freaking me out a little bit at first, I have to admit, but that's because I didn't know why you were staring at me for so long.” 

He flushes. “I was working. That's why I'm not in costume. I just dropped by to talk to someone, and then they didn't even show up.” He pauses awkwardly. “I'm talking too much. I'll get out of your hair.” 

Impulsively, you reach out and grab his hand. “You don't have to. Unless you want to, I mean. But I'd love to talk about movies with you, if you'd like.” 

He grins excitedly and you realize that he has gorgeous dimples. “Really?” he wonders. 

“Really.” 

He points to the door. “There's a nice little coffee shop nearby. Would you like to go there?”

He squeezes your hand tightly. “I would,” you assure him. 

As you step outside, you shiver. He takes his jacket off and drapes it over your shoulders, carefully moving your hair out of the way. “I'm Jason,” he says quietly, his voice low and raspy against your ear.

His beard brushes your neck and you close your eyes briefly, enjoying its softness. Suddenly, you're tempted to invite him home with you right now. He's warm and polite, he likes your costume, he smells amazing, and his nerdy interest is endearing. 

“It's lovely to meet you, Jason,” you reply. “Maybe you'd like to have coffee at my place instead?” 

“I'd like that.” 

He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you start to lead him home.


End file.
